Intimidad al descubierto
by Izumi Eien
Summary: -Jeanne… -¿Estas molesto querido?- La bella doncella se abrió los primeros botones de la blusa- Me estoy divirtiendo, amor – Ren se sonrojo inmediatamente, Jeanne solo lo llamaba amor en la intimidad.- Acaso quieres hacer algo… -Querida… -OneShot-JeannexRen-YohxAnna-Tono fuerte


**Intimidad al descubierto.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **Jeanne x Ren – Yoh x Anna

**Géneros: **Humor - Romance

**Categoría: **k+

Disclaimer: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

**.**

* * *

-¿El cumpleaños de Yoh?- Pregunto la joven de ojos rubí, mientras cepilla sus plateados cabellos frente al espejo de la recamara que compartía con su esposo.- ¿Este fin de semana? Tendríamos que tomar el vuelvo a Japón, a más tardar mañana.

-Si...- Respondió su esposo sentado en la cama con su portátil- ¿Estas segura que deseas acompañarme?

-Sí, una buena esposa acompaña a su marido a todos sus compromisos- Sonrió, terminando de cepillarse- ¿Estarán los chicos?

-Anna me dijo que no, Men, Hanna y el resto. Están en una especie de viaje, parecía a nuestra encrucijada hacia la aldea de los apache.

-¿Cómo estará Men?- Ella comenzó a preocuparse por su pequeño.- Debimos mandarle más seguridad, querido.

-Men, es fuerte.- "Es mi hijo después de todo", pensó mientras calmaba a su esposa- Partiremos mañana temprano.

-Sí, cariño.

.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los Tao habían partido a Japón, por el onomástico de su viejo amigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se reencontraban todos, pues Yoh y Anna viajaban por el mundo, Chocolove y Pilika Vivian juntos en estados unidos , Lyserth , que era el más cercano a ellos, era un detective privado muy famoso, además de estar muy ocupado. Hace unos días se enteraron por Marco que se había comprometido. Jeanne se sintió muy emocionada por su viejo amigo, por otro la Ren muy aliviado ya que ardía en celos cada vez que su esposa, menciona lo importante que era para ella.

Subieron al avión que tenía destinado Japón muy temprano, con suerte estarían llegando al anochecer. Durante las horas de vuelo conversaron tranquilamente. Jeanne le había recordado a Ren, que no debía deber demasiado, no debía hablar sobre su intimidad, ni mucho menos jactarse de tener una esposa muy bella, eso último Jeanne lo dijo muy sonriente, mientras que Ren se sonrojaba. La actitud de Ren le parecía muy tierna, a pesar de haber sido un asesino proveniente de una familia de asesinos. Ren era muy detallista y logro hacer que ella se enamorada de él y que incluso llegaron a casarse.

Durante su vida de casados sus vidas habían cambiado mucho y aún más con la llegada de Men, habían tenido diferencias por sus distintas religiones pero habían superado sus diferencias y eran una familia. A pesar que sabían que su hijo era la viva imagen de Ren, en cuanto a maldad. Eran felices.

-Querido, ya llegamos – Dijo la peliplata, mientras despertaba a su esposo. Cuando Ren dormía, ella acostumbrada despertarlo a besos, pero eran una pareja discreta. Frente a otras personas eran completamente distantes, pero en la intimidad… Men hubiera tenido muchos hermanos.- ¡Querido, ya llegamos!

-Si...- Se levantó, observando a su querida esposa muy sonriente, Jeanne era muy hermosa. Él ya lo sabía, sin embargo no dejaba de asombrarse cada vez que despertaba a su lado.- ¿Qué hora son?

-Emmm, no lose cariño pero está anocheciendo, creo que son las 5.

Bajaron del avión privado de Ren, viendo en el aeropuerto ya Yoh y Anna, junto a ellos estaba Tamao. Quien por cierto se veía increíblemente hermosa, para los ojos Ren. En ese momento sintió un codazo por parte de su esposa, ya antes cuando habían visitado a los Asakura, ella se había puesto muy celosa.

-Querido…

-No pasa nada Jeanne- A él le encantaba cuando Jeanne era tan sutil, a pesar de que quisiera darle las más crueles torturas por si quiera mirar a otra.

-¡Bienvenidos Ren, señorita Jeanne!- Saludo Ryu- Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Ren, Jeanne. Gracias por venir- Sonrió el hermano del dios, acercándose a Ren, lo atrajo un poco hacia mientras Jeanne saluda al resto de los Asakura- Nuestra situación no anda muy bien, y Anita les cobrara el hospedaje.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende – Responde Ren algo fastidiado – Eres un vergüenza para los varones, Yoh.

-Jiji, vamos no sean tan malo Ren.

.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, desde que llegaron a la residencia de los Asakura. Se instalaron en la habitación que le proporciono Anna, una matrimonial, por supuesto que la más cara también. Yoh seguía disculpándose.

Los Tao se mantuvieron en su habitación hasta la cena, mientras se instalaban y desempacaban, aunque el viaje no iba a durar mucho había traído bastante consigo. Siendo exactos Jeanne, de Ren tan solo era una maleta.

-Señorita Jeanne, joven Ren. La cena está servida – Informo desde la puerta Tamao, regresando a la cocina. Por inercia Jeanne volvió a golpear a Ren.

- ¡Esta vez que hice!- Reclamo.

-Sonrojarte…. Siempre te sonrojas cuando te habla.

-Jeanne…

-Lo siento.

Sus celos algún día iban a matarlo, nunca espero que la doncella de hierro tuviera ese carácter. Podía ser muy linda, atenta y detallista pero así también era celosa, mandona y muy parecida a Anna cuando se molestaba. Además de siempre molestarlo con Shamash y su primer beso.

La cena comenzó muy tranquila, Ryu era un maestro en la cocina, todos sus platillos se acabaron rápidamente, conversaron un rato ambas parejas casadas junto a Ryu y Tamao. Mari y compañía retiraron la mesa, luego de algunos minutos. Yoh se animó a sacar el sake. Luego de unas copas comenzó lo interesante.

-¿Y cómo va su matrimonio?- Pregunto Ryu bebiendo un poco más- ¿Qué le vio a ese cascarrabias doncella?

-Tú… maldito, te voy a…

-Jajaja, que elocuente joven Ryu. – Interrumpió a su esposo sonriendo – Pues es muy lindo, se desmayó luego de pedirme matrimonio

-¡Jaja!- Ryu soltó una sonora carcajada al igual que Yoh, Tamao solo se tapó la boca sin evitar sonreír.

-No sé de qué tanto te ríes- Respondió Anna aparentemente tranquila- Tu casi te orinas al pedirlo.

-¡Anita!

Jeanne se serbio un poco más sonriendo.

-Al menos ¿te complació la noche de bodas, Anna?

-Tuve que obligarlo a tocarme- Respondió hastiada , Tamao seguía riendo -¿Tu?

-Pues el pobre no sabía que hacer… incluso se puso a buscar en internet como hacerlo- Siguio riendo- Se suponía que la nerviosa debía ser yo, pero mi querido casi se desmaya.

-¡Jeanne!

-Al menos a ti te cumplen….

-¡Annita!

-Ni tanto, Ren suele quedarse dormido. Más de una vez he tenido que pedírselo. Nunca tiene iniciativa.

-¡Jeanne ya no bebas más!

-Sabes a Ren le gusta mucho, cuando llamo a Shamash y lo pongo en la silla de tortura.- Sonrió, mientras un obvio sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- Siempre me dice "Más ama"

-Al menos tienen diversión… a veces pienso que me quede con el gemelo equivocado.

-¡No se acerque a mi Hao, señorita Anna!

Hubo un silencio entre tanta conmoción.

-Señorita Tamao, usted…

-Solo diré que no se queda dormido, y siempre tiene iniciativa.

-Dichosa- Dijeron las esposas insatisfechas.

-Jeanne, vamos a dormir – Ordeno Ren.

-Nosotros también Anna…- Le siguió Yoh.

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno, tu si quieres te puedes quedar Annita- Una sonrisa de terror se posó en los labios de Yoh- Además la noche es joven.

-Eres una vergüenza para los hombros, Yoh- Realmente pensaba que su amigo no podría llegar más bajo- Vámonos Jeanne.

-¿Disculpa?

-Vamos a dormir, Jeanne – insistió, él no se dejaría manipular por esposa ebria.

- No.

-¡Uuuuh!- Ryu e Yoh, levantaban cizaña, haciendo enfadar aún más a Ren.- Creo que sabemos quién manda en casa.

-Jeanne…

-¿Estas molesto querido?- La bella doncella se abrió los primeros botones de la blusa- Me estoy divirtiendo, amor – Ren se sonrojo inmediatamente, Jeanne solo lo llamaba amor en la intimidad.- Acaso quieres hacer algo…

-Querida…

-Anna, ¿tienes algo de leche?- Pregunto acomodándose el cabello, se acercó a su esposo. Ren seguía inmóvil, entonces ella se sentó en su regazo.

-¿Para?- Pregunto a rubia, también algo sofocada por la escena.

-Pues para bañ…

-¡Suficiente! – Ren cargo a su esposa y se levantó.

-Mmmmm, cariño deseas provocar a tu ama…

-No digas más…

-Ren , por favor quiero dormir tranquila. No quiero ruidos extraño- Reclamo Anna, mientras se iba la pareja de esposos.

A la mañana siguiente, los Tao no salieron para nada de su habitación. Sus juegos de intimidad fueron descubiertos por boca de Jeanne.

.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo como esto. Espero que se les haga divertido lml Por cierto en la parte que Ren interrumpe a Jeanne. Es porque quería mojarse con leche. Y como sabran a Ren le gusta la leche…. X.x ok no dire más xD ¡Buenas noches!


End file.
